The Changster Chronicles: Asian Camp
by SuperAzn
Summary: One of the many installments of the Changster Chronicles. :: So this is what happened at Asian Camp...


**Title**: Asian Camp  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Ships: **Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.  
**Author's Note: **This is one of the many installments of the Changster Chronicles. :)**  
Summary: **So this is how Asian Camp went...

A half hour until the bus leaves for the Asian camp. Mike was in his room, trying to make sure he had everything he needed. He was happy this year because this time, he was considered to be a counselor rather than a regular old camper. And it was a good way to get out of Lima for a while. He won't be out of Ohio, but getting out of Lima was good enough for him. Sighing, he put on a hat and walked down the stairs. He looked around for his mother to tell her that he was leaving. She wasn't anywhere in sight so he walked over to the coffee table, took a piece of paper and wrote, "_I'm leaving for the bus. I'll text you as soon as I get there but I probably won't be able to text much. __我爱你妈妈。_" He smiled at the last thing he wrote, which translated into _I love you, Mom_. His mom probably won't bother him as much with text messages over the two weeks. This was after all one of the agreements of them accepting his love for dance. He was to go to Asian Camp with a bunch of other Asian people, and they would accept his love of dancing. However, in the back of his mind, he believed that this was some sort of set up made by them. A set up to get him to date a girl from the camp. Heck, he didn't even know if any of the girls from Lima were going to be at camp. Most of the people he's met at camp were all from the neighboring cities.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his house and to the curb where he sat down, waiting for the familiar green bus that would take him there. He sat back and laid on the grass a bit before felt the hot air of the bus, about to pull to the side so he would be able to walk into it. Smiling, he got up, grabbed his bag, putting it around his shoulder and walked in. There weren't that many people in the bus yet, heck, he only knew one person from the previous year, but it was someone that he didn't speak to that often.

The bus started moving and headed to the next stop to pick up the next camper. _"It should only be about a half hour before we get to the next person's house," _he thought to himself, smiling. Little did he know… it only drove about ten blocks away from his house and stopped. He looked out the window and saw a white house, not so big but big enough for a family of three to live in. He sat there pondering on why the place looked so familiar. A few seconds passed and he saw a girl walk out of the house with a bag ,eye shadow, purple to be more exact, and had a purple streak in her hair. "It can't be…" he whispered to himself. Within seconds, the girl walked onto the bus and began to look for a seat. Mike stared at her and the girl looked back.

"Mike?" she asked, surprised to see him going to the same camp. The girl walked up to him and sat next to him. "I can't believe that you're going to the same camp as me."

An astounded Mike Chang looked at the girl. It was indeed the girl he thought she was. "Hey Tina," he said. They haven't spoken much since the time they were paired together during the Ballad assignment that Mr. Schuester had given them this past school year. "I didn't know either," he said. "I didn't even know you go to Asian Camp." It wasn't probably the best thing to say. But at least it was striking some conversation. He also knew it would have been possible that she went to another Asian camp and that she switched over. That was the thing that he was curious about the most.

Tina shrugged. "I've been going to camp ever since I was seven," she said. Grinning, she looked at her friend. "And then last week I found out that camp is merged with this one now. So here I am." She turned her head and looked out the window for a bit as the bus passed several more houses, picking up campers, old and new. The bus soon passed Artie's house and Tina sighed. From what she knows, he didn't exactly care about her going to Asian camp. The relationship the two had may have seemed like a dream come true type of relationship, but the fact was it was completely one sided. But she found it quite relieving at the same time as they passed. She would finally get away from the drama that's been happening between them. If it could even be considered drama, that is.

The seats were filled and the bus was now ready to go to the camp. They were farther from the place where both Mike and Tina were used to going. Possibly a bigger camp since Tina had mentioned the camps have merged together. Mike had put his earphones on and listened to the songs on his iPod Touch and Tina had fallen asleep while she was looking out the window. Mike looked at her and he grinned, and took his zip-up hoodie and put it on top of Tina, as if it were a blanket. It was cold inside the bus after all, and Tina looked rather peaceful as she slept. Mike watched her sleep but started to feel a little tired as well. Just as he was about to fall asleep as well, the bus suddenly stopped, awakening the sleeping Tina. Everyone on the bus looked at the driver, confused on what happened.

"It's alright," the driver said. "Please stay inside the bus, while I check what happened." He walked out and began to check the engine. Mike would have walked out to see as well but he didn't want to leave Tina alone. He still had some type of feeling for Tina, after all. It wasn't like after that whole Brittany incident that happened freshmen year and Tina now dating Artie affected how he felt about her. He still had a spot in his heart for her but he kept it to himself.

Tina was now looking at the hoodie that was on top of her. "Uhh… Mike?" she said. "Is this yours?" She didn't mind it being on her. Not at all. But she did want to make sure it wasn't some random creep on the bus that she didn't know putting hoodies as blankets on her. The hoodie itself was warm and soft. And it could past for a blanket. She could even spell Mike's cologne on it. She didn't know which one it was but it smelled pretty good.

A nervous laugh escaped the boy's lips. "Yeah," he said. "You looked a little cold when you were sleeping." That was the best Mike could do with explanations. He didn't want to blurt out "I still like you" just yet. Or even ever. That would be the biggest mistake if he admitted it. Artie was after all a friend of his. Not his favorite out of his friends but still a really good friend. He then decided to change the subject a bit. "So how are things going between you and Artie?" he asked. He tried his best to make it seem like he wasn't still crushing on the Korean girl.

The girl sighed. She didn't exactly want to talk about it much. Artie was in fact a terrible boyfriend to her and she did want to tell Mike. But she wasn't sure on how to say it. "It's good," she said, forcing a smile. Tina knew that Mike wasn't prying, he never seemed like the type of guy that would. If he was prying, she would have known from the day that they met in the mall. "Everything's good…" she repeated, not realizing that Mike had heard it the first time.

Mike began to get a little bit concerned. He wasn't buying what Tina was saying. Over the years he's known her, he never found Tina to go "Everything's good," without having backup with it. Her facial expressions made him think of when she was forced to stop wearing the clothes she loved to wear because Principal Figgins thought the clothing she wore was promoting vampirism. It was exactly the same expression when he started to think about it. She may have said that she's okay but her body speaks more than her words. Sighing, Mike asked, "Are you sure?"

Tina looked at him with wide eyes. But as she was about to say something the driver walked into the bus, frowning. "Everyone, the bus broke down so you're going to have to walk the rest of the way. It isn't that far from the campsite," he explained. In an instant, everyone in the bus groaned. The little kids started crying and Mike and Tina just looked at each other. They took their stuff, and began to walk out of the bus with everyone else. As they walked, the two of them remained a little quiet. It was a little too hot outside that staying quiet was probably the best thing to keep them cool. But moments later, Tina broke the silence by saying, "All Artie ever does is play Halo."

Mike turned to her surprised to hear her saying something like that. Though he was surprised that that's all Artie ever did. "So he's been a crappy boyfriend to you?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that he was hearing his fellow New Directions member correctly. And that he wasn't dreaming that she said something like that. The blazing sun started to get to him and he stopped for a moment to take his shirt off and put it in his bag. He wasn't even embarrassed to do it, it wasn't like he never walked without his shirt around the camp before.

Tina just gazed at him. She never noticed he had abs. Then again she never saw him without a shirt before. Her mouth gaped open a bit before snapping back to reality. "Oh umm…" she said. "I wouldn't say crappy but… he doesn't like doing the things I want to do. All we ever do when we're with each other is watch Coming Home."She looked down at her shoes as she kept walking. The camp wasn't too far. It probably was just half a mile away from where they were currently standing.

"He didn't let you do what you wanted. And you just watched Coming Home?" the Chinese teenager asked. Mike was overall surprised. Artie didn't seem like the type of person that would go and not do what Tina wanted and only do that one thing with her. And the one thing wasn't even something she was fond of. He felt a bit sorry for Tina and he frowned. Just as he was about to say something, a young boy, most likely a new camper, fell down and accidently scraped his knee and began to cry.

Both Mike and Tina ran up to him, making sure he was okay. The boy seemed to be only around six years old. "Are you okay?" Tina asked, checking if the little boy was hurt in any type of way. Mike was trying to see if he could find his first aid kit in his bag since he wasn't even sure if he had left it at home. The little boy, being rather shy, shook his head even though he was still crying. Mike sighed. "I can't seem to find my first aid kit," he said. "Do you want me to carry you on my bag the rest of the way?" The boy did look tired to him. And Mike didn't mind carrying him at all. Though he did look as if he was going to get sunburned because he wasn't wearing a hat. Without waiting for an answer, Mike took the boy and propped him on his back, and got up. He put his shirt on top of the small child's head and smiled. "Keep that over your head until we get there," he said. It was a good thing that the shirt was clean and nowhere near sweaty. He then began to walk towards the camp.

Tina just stared at how Mike was good with the child. He seemed to know what he was doing and seemed to care even for the little people. This was a side that Tina had never seen of his. Sure she knew that he was a kind person that cared about others. But she wasn't even aware of this side of him that seemed like he was an older brother to the younger children. In the back of her mind, she started to wonder if Artie would ever be like Mike with a child. Possibly even go and ask the child to sit on his lap while he moved on his wheelchair. This type of thing made Tina wonder a million different things.

The boy looked at Tina and Mike, not knowing what to think. To him he thought that they were dating. He took his cell phone and took a random picture of them as they were walking. It wasn't the best quality but he saw it as some type of entertainment. Mike then looked at the young boy. "Hey what's your name?" he asked. From the looks of the boy he was carrying, he looked to be a new camper. And he did want to break the silence. The young boy stayed silent, a little shy to answer. "Timmy," he said. The boy was still looking at the two teens as if they were dating. Mike smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Timmy, I'm Mike." They were getting closer to the campsite. "So who's your girlfriend?" Timmy asked.

Tina looked at Mike, her eyes wide, and Mike gave her the same look back. "Girlfriend?" Tina said. "I'm not his girlfriend, sweetie. I'm just his friend, Tina." As much as it was adorable that Timmy was referring to Tina as Mike's girlfriend, it wasn't something that was true. Timmy looked at the two of them once again. The thoughts that were going through his young mind were ones that could possibly put them together. They did look good together, sort of like his older cousin and his wife.

They arrived at the camp and the Mike, Tina, and Timmy immediately went to registration to sign in. The main camp counselor was already there. Or should we say counselors. One of the counselors was from the camp that Mike went to and the other was the counselor from Tina's camp. They looked up at the two teens and Timmy and asked for their names, they gave it and separated to go to their cabins. Mike apparently had to bring Timmy to his because Timmy was apparently on his list that he was the counselor for.

Hours passed and Mike had already settled in his cabin, and got to know some of his cabin mates. All of them were from Ohio as well but none of them lived particularly close to Lima. It was close to dinner time in the mess hall and the boy decided to go out for a walk. Mostly to get his head cleared up a bit, he put a shirt and hoodie on and walked out. It was a little chilly outside and the fireflies were starting to come out, and this made Mike have the sudden urge to catch one. Looking around, he realized no one was near him and that gave him the perfect opportunity to catch a firefly. As he caught one, someone was walking behind him. He wasn't even sure of who it was but he turned around and saw Tina. "Hey…" he said, letting the firefly go. "What's up?" His heart was pounding. She looked like she did when they were younger. And she wasn't wearing any eye shadow.

"Nothing," she said, sitting on a nearby log. "Just needed to get some fresh air and get away from my cabin mates." She shuttered. The girls that shared a cabin with her were downright preppy and all of them seemed like Rachel Berry…but not with singing. It was driving her insane enough that she had to walk out. "What brings you out here?" she asked.

"Fresh air," he answered. He was going to tell her that he had a lot of things on his mind but he decided not to. He walked over and sat next to Tina. "It feels good that we're out of Lima, at least for now." Small talk. That was the only thing he could think of saying. Small talk was probably the best way to go.

Tina nodded. "Yeah… umm…" she paused. "You remember when I told you about Artie, yes that's the only thing him and I do." She sighed and leaned back. She wasn't wearing a hoodie but she was wearing a sweater however it might have been a little thing and she started to shiver a bit.

Mike took notice of this and he looked at the Asian girl. "You cold?" he asked. Before the girl can answer, he took his hoodie off, and draped it over Tina's shoulders. It was a little cold but it wasn't as bad as he thought. He could withstand the cold anyway. It was no big deal to him. Sure it was a little cold, but he could still dance it out a bit to stay warm if he needed to. There was, after all, a number of things that he's learned from his father being a doctor.

Eyes wide, Tina looked at Mike, surprised at what he did. "Thank you…" she said, blushing. she thought it was rather nice of him to lend her his hoodie. Her heart started pounding a bit. Similar to the way it was beating when she was in the arcade with him when they were younger. The time that they first officially met each other. And that kiss… _that kiss_…although it was only a small peck on the lips and a kiss to the hand, it was the one kiss that she'll always remember. Even though Artie's kisses were nice, they weren't exactly the same as that kiss. She hadn't even told Artie that Mike was actually her first kiss. "Are you sure you'll be okay without a hoodie?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine," he said, looking up at the stars. He found it to be relaxing even though dancing was just as good. But he wanted to take a moment to actually look at the sky. Although he was able to see the stars back in Lima, it was only through a telescope. But at camp, he was able to look at the stars without a telescope and do it without putting his glasses on that he barely wears.

It was almost time for dinner and one of the other counselors came up to them. "The two of you are performers, correct?" he asked. Both of them nodded, curious to what the counselor was going to say. "Can you two handle teaching a bunch of the younger campers about the arts then?" Mike and Tina looked at each other and said, "Sure…" at the same time. They didn't exactly know what they have gotten themselves into, but if anyone knew about the arts it was them. The two of them didn't even really connect with the other counselors so it was best that they stuck together. At least for the time at camp. In a way, Tina only wanted to hang out with Mike, especially since she didn't want to ever go back or speak to the other counselors she stayed with. If one of them tried to do her hair one more time, she would punch them in the face.

Dinner time, and Mike and Tina walked in together and sat together. As this happened, word spread rather quickly throughout the camp that the two of them were dating. And little Timmy had a huge grin on his face. It was the perfect to his plan to try to get them together. Many of the girls within the camp started to get jealous of Tina because she was so close to Mike. And the guys, well they kept trying to think of ways to get Mike and Tina into a cabin together, and let them be alone. It was like this for several days. Random occurrences would happen where Mike and Tina were always together alone. Many times, they were ignored by the other campers, making them have to talk to each other.

About a week after all of the shenanigans were happening, Mike and Tina were desperately trying to get the children they were teaching about the arts to actually pay attention. Unfortunately for them, they were all on their cell phones and texting or playing a game on it. Just before the lesson occurred, Timmy walked up to Mike and suggested for him to dance with only the hoodie on since it would get some of the girls to pay attention. Timmy then walked in and sat down, texting.

Tina looked at all the children and sighed, somewhat giving up on trying to get them to pay attention. "Alright everyone, today I'm going to be singing 'Getting to Know You' and Mike's going to be dancing to it," she said. As she began to sing, she stared at the children, and was starting to get a little annoyed about the texting. Then Mike spun in, without a shirt but with his hoodie on and open. Tina's lips curved into a smile as she looked at him. She couldn't keep her hormones controlled anymore; she was falling for him, and falling hard. He stopped right and front of Tina and looked at her and as he was about to dance again, her lips were connected to his. Mike was surprised by this but like Tina, he couldn't stop himself from what he wanted. His hands wrapped around the girl's waist and Tina's hands travelled up and around his neck. The kids, especially Timmy, were happy at this and all started to take pictures with their cell phones, and started to text it to the other campers while Mike and Tina were making out.

Three nights later, it was their last night at Asian Camp. At least for that year and Mike and Tina were sitting on the log looking up at the stars. Tina smiled at Mike and he smiled back. "So what are we going to do once we get back to Lima?" he asked. "Are we going to keep this a secret?" It wasn't that he was worried about the others would say. But he couldn't help but be curious to what they were to do once they got back. Tina shook her head. Dating Mike was something she wanted to do for the longest time. "No," she replied. "I texted Artie last night telling him that it's over." Mike's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Tina Cohen-Chang breaking up with Artie just to be with him?

Tina lightly kissed Mike on the lips. "I broke up with him. It had nothing to do with you. It's just something that I needed to do because he was killing me with wanting to watch Coming Home… all the time."

A laugh escaped Mike's lips. "Hey Tina… when we get back…" he started. "You wanna watch Coming Home?" He couldn't help it since it was the perfect opportunity to joke about it. Tina, in turn, playfully punched his abs, before passionately kissing him until they had to return to their cabins for the night.


End file.
